


Time To Come Out

by GingerSnaps2015



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Feels, Gen, Half and Half, Human!Jack, M/M, Pooka Jack Frost, Pooka!Bunny, Pooka!Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerSnaps2015/pseuds/GingerSnaps2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack thinks he is the only one of his kind untill the mess of '68 happened and he saw him. He had heard rumours but this was a whole new level. Tall, sleek, muscular. Everything Jack wasnt. And then Jack saw his eyes. They burned so bright it hurt to look at them. And they were angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Happened Back Then

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a story and i desided that the world needed more Pooka Jacks. Dont hate me for this. Be gentle with me. I am dyslexic so if i mispelled a work let me know. Im typing this off my kindle.

     Jack had always been different. Even when he was a baby. He had never fit in. See, other kids had skin. Jack had skin and fur. Other kids had normal small ears that fit against their head. Jack's when up and were long. Lets not even start on his tail. So because of this his childhood had not been easy. Name calling, shoving, and being thown in the mud were common. He did not think he would do much with his life untill he saved the one who had made his life worth living. He saved his sister and had died for it.

****

    It had all started when he was little. His adopted parents found a baby in the snow one bad winter and since they could not have children of their own they desided to keep him. Only when they got home did they discover for the most part he was human. He had two arms and two legs. 10 fingers and ten toes. But he had long snow white ears and a fluffy bunny tail. His parents were shocked and alittle scared of this small thing in their arms untill he opener his eyes. They were the greenest green they had ever seen. As green and spring itself. Looking up at them with so much trust and love that could only come from a baby there was no way they could get rid of him. So that day he became Jackson Frost. Or to them, Jack Frost.

**4 Years Later**

    Jack POV There was something wrong with mother. She had always been a happy going person. But now she was just tired all the time. She had a fever and her eyes sunk in. And he belly grew. Every time i asked father what was wrong he just brushed it off and told me to go outside and play in my bunny form. I wondered out of the house before i was ordered out.

Jacks Pov

     Thats the thing that got me pushed a lot. And yelled at by the other kids. I was different. For the most part i was human. But i could go and changed what i looked like. My skin changed and my body lenghting out. Fur came up and covered my skin. My fluffy tail only got fluffyer. I looked like a bunny that had been stretched to the max. The first time i had changed scared the living daylights out of my parents. Now when ever i get upset or mad then tell me to go change into my fur. And because i could do this the other kids hated me.

   Well, i wouldnt go as far as hate but they did not like me and were not afraid to show it. I had come home from more than one bruse. I wondered around with no really sence of were i was going untill i got to a lake. The lake itself a beautiful sight but it seemed to glow in the the sun and the ice looked like a rambow of colors. It was peaceful. Until i heard a scream. Jumping up i rushed back towards my home as fast as my bunny legs would push me. Pushing the door open, not even stoping to change back to human form, i rshed into my parents room and skip to a stop at the door. Mother was on the bed looking worse than she had in months, sweat pouring off her and her eyes looked so tired. Father was at her feet looking just as sweaty. Then a scream tour throgh the silence. Turn my father held a rag with blood covering over it. And it seemed to be screaming. My ears fell back against my head and i cringed from it. looking up from the rag my father smiled.

"Son, come meet your new baby sister." He wispered in hushed tone. Sliding towards it, her, i looked down. There i saw the brownest eyes i'd ever seen. And blond hair coming up in patches.

 "Want to hold her?" Nodding i lifted my arms up to take her from my father. Slowly he side her into my grasp. Holding her in the gentlest way i could i looked up to my parents.

"Why didn't you tell me we were going to have a baby?" I pushed out.

"Because we have tryes so long for another child only to lose it half way through. We did not want to get your hope up if we lost it." Mother said softly. I felt a tug at my fur and i looked back down to the little baby girl in my arms.

"What are we going to call her?" "Well jax, we want you to name her. Now it cant be some childish name. She has to live with it for the rest of her life." Father spoke up. I thought about this for a while. Then the idea hit me.

"Sophian Frost. Sophi for short." "Jack thats beautiful. Sophi. I like it." Mother grinned.

"As do i." Father smiled back. From then on, Sophi and i became inseparable. For 10 years were ever i went she followed and every mess i got into she was there beside me giggling. Then one day we deside to go ice skating. I hearded the ice crack and i frose instantly.

"Jack I'm scared." Filtered through my head and i tryed to smile and play it off.

"Here is what we are going to do. We are going to play a game. It will be fuon."

"No it won't be."

"Have i ever tricked you?"

"Yes!"

"Ok well not this time." I tryed to grin and hold it together. "How bout hopschotch? It's easy." I jump once and look down as the ice cracks so more. Jumping twice more i was safe. I looked up at my scared sister. "See? How hard was that?" She smiles and starts to strep towards me. The ice cracks again and I reach out with a long stick that happened to be by me. 

"Come on. One more step." Breathing out slowly I am able to snag her around the waist and I fling her to the side where it is save. She laughs and i grin. Then a thundering crack and the world go cold and the last thing I see is moon looking down at me.   


	2. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wakes up and the first thing he feels is cold. The second emptiness. And the first thing he sees in the moon.

 The first thing he feels is cold. The second is  _emptiness._  His hands move of their own acord and find hard ice that he seems to be laying on along with a large stick. He ears twitch lisening for any sound that may come his way. Not even the birds chirp. Opening his eyes for what seemed to be the first time the first thing he sees is the moon. It happens to be a full moon. He doesn't know how its a full moon. It just is. Sitting up, he looks around. He seems to be sitting on a pond. Right in the middle. Around the pond trees surround him and it makes him feeled some what caged in. Getting up he notices that his feet are bare and human. He turns and finds he still has his tail. Reaching up he rubs his fingers along his long ears just to be sure they are there. Jack sees the large stick next to him and relises that it is more of a staff than stick. A large staff with a long hook at the top. Nudging his feet under it, he flicks it up and catches it with ease. 

   "Who am I?", was Jack's first thought. Looking around he trys and desied on a path to take. Finding one that suited him he starts that way. Then he nostices that when his staff hits the ice, some snow and frost come out. Getting to the end of the pond he lifts it up and touchs the end to a tree and what comes out of it is beautiful. A vine like ice creeps around the tree with so much detal Jack begans to try it out again. He walks up to another tree and trys again. The ice vine happens again and Jack laughs out loud. Running though the forest he touchs trees over and over again and gets the same result. Then the remarkable starts to happen. The wind stouped down and grabbed onto the new spirit and pulled him to the sky. First he was afraid for he had no idea what was happening. Then he looked around above the trees and found he could see for miles around in every direction. Grinning he let out a large WOOPH and then crashed into a tree. Falling he put his staff out and wished to stop falling. The wind seemed to answer him and he was pushed back up. Then snow came out of his staff and he marveled at the beauty of it. 

   Grinning like a mad man, he rushed towards the smoke in the distance to find other people. Getting into the sky was easy but getting back down was hard Jack relised as he crashed into a shed and tumbled off the roof in to a pile at the bottem. Laughing he brushed himself off and walked towards the woman knitting by the first house. 

  "Excuse me ma'ma could you...." He trailed off when he relised that the woman hadn't even fliched or looked up as he spoke. Shaking it off he walked to some men talking in a circle around a fire. 

  "Hello Gentlemen. Can you help m..." The men just shivered and huddled closer to the fire. Looking farther down the street he saw some kids playing. Walking over to them he felt a sudden horror as a child ran though him. Not around but though. A child went up his spine and the loneless and hoplessness he felt as another kid ran though him not even looking back. He fell to his knees. Several more people walked though him and he just gasped at the pain shocking though him. Getting up before anybody else wondered though him, he took to the sky, shaken up by what just happned. Scared he flew to the next village and the same thing happened. And at the next and the next. In so much agony he flew back to the lake upon which he woke up on. Gasping he feel to his hands and knees and just tryed to contine to breath as the pain shocked his system. Looking up at the moon he asked in the voice of a child of which he still is,

  "Who am I?" 

  The first voice to speak to him since he woke up spoke softly to him.

  "Your name is Jack Frost." 

     


	3. 255 Years Alone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is tired. He feels forgotten. All he craves is to be hugged by somebody who won't walk though him. Then the spring of '68 happens. And he gets a glipes of what is to come.

   All Jack felt was loneliness. It ate away at his soul. He was tired. Tired of being alone and empty. After about 150 years he forgot how to complete shift into his rabbit form. His ears and tail stayed with him. But now he wore a cloke with a hood and he tied his ears back with a piece of thread. It rubbed his ears raw but he relished in that pain. In that pain he remembered he was still alive.

  He had gotten closer to the children of the world. He started snowball fights when he gotten the hang of it. Over the years he grew into his powers but most were instinct for he had nobody to teach him how to do it right. And because of this he had gotten beat up a few times by other spirits, mad that he wrecked their season. But they never really touched him.

 

 He never fought back because he thought he was wrong. Always wrong. He was being punished for what ever he did before he can remember. That’s why nobody could see him. Sure it hurt, but he felt better after he got hit because even though the other spirits hated him with their whole season, but they could see him.

 

   The only thing he did not like about the fights were the scars. His back usually ended up being burnt to a crisp and his chest and arms littered with long scratch marks that won't fade. His most memorably scar he has is the one he did himself. His ears were scared with a line on both of them because of how often he tied them back. They no longer stood all the way up. The tips always flopped down little. Not that anybody saw them. He always had his cloke on. He couldn't let the spirits know about his ears and tail. He might not have them at the end of the beating.

 

 

   The winter of '68 was hard on Jack. One of his favorite kids had died of cancer. He was so tired. He flew up to the next town and he desired that he be done. He would just let out all of his angry and loneliness. His cloke whipped around him but he had made sure his hood wouldn't come off.  He didn't know that it just happened to be Easter. He was to focused on the storm to relies somebody was behind him. He didn't know they were there until he got a shove in the back and a face full of snow. Looking up from the ground he saw one of the most wonderise thing he's ever seen. 

 

 The Easter Bunny. He thought he was a myth. 'He was beautiful,' Jack thought. His ears stood tall along with the rest of him. His ears weren’t broken. His face was hard showing no emotion but fury. His eyes told another story. He was hurt, sad, mad, and confused. Much like himself. He had broad shoulders and arms that flexed in angry. His stomach, even covered in fur, Jack could see the hard-core muscle there. His legs were long and strong. The bunny's hands opened and closed in a jester that was thinking about hitting Jack. 

 

"W'at t'e bloody hell, mate? Why'd you havn'ta cover my eggs wit'h your godforsaken snow? Don'ta know what today is?” he threw at Jack, his accent messing with most of his words.’ Wow he’s Australian' Jack thought.  Getting up and brushing off the snow, Jack was kindda confused. No, why did today matter? Looking at Bunny he started getting itchy.

 

  "What?? No I don't know what today is. Why does today matter?" Jack tossed back at the bunny. At his words the kangaroo gasped and then frowned, his jaw flinching. 

 

  "Today is Easter mate." Jack gasped. He didn't know. He would not mess with a big holiday like this. It made the kids to happy for Jack to hate. 

 

  "No. I didn't know that. If I had known I wouldn't have layered all this snow down." Jack admitted to the bunny. The Easter Bunny just looked like he got angrier at Jacks words. 

 

 "How did ya' not know mate? It's one of t'e bigges't holidays ther'e is! I think yo'ur lying through you'r tee'th." Jack took a step back. Of all the things to be called, a lyer he was not.

 

 "I am not lying! I really did not know!!" Jack screamed at the bunny. The bunny took two hops and stood right in front of Jack. He shoved him, hard. For the first time, Jack wanted to fight back. But even more he wanted to be touched again so he shoved back.

 

    Jack was suddenly pinned on his back, one knee digging painfully into his ribs, and leaning over him is somebody who didn't mess around. He was very very angry. 

 

    But he was touching him and leaning in so close that he can feel each exhale. Jack tried to fight back but the storm had left him to weak to fight back. This is the closest he's ever gotten to being touched or held.

 

  "If I ever hear about you fuckin' up someone's holiday again you migh't not be able to get up ag'ain." Bunny pushed his knee in harder and Jack gasped at the sensation of it. Sure there was pain, but he finally had what he wanted. 

 

  This, this closeness is everything he's ever wanted. He was tired of being ignored. Then the pain was gone and so was the bunny. Jack let out a sob, which led into another one and then to full blown crying. He had been touched. He wasn’t alone. But the itchiness of that bunny had left him with had not faded. Then Jack stopped crying and remembered. He flew to his pond as fast as he could. There he threw off his cloke and remembered.

 

  It hurt at first. His bones acked and grew. He turned back into his rabbit form. He was little taller than he remembered. But then he knew, he wasn't alone and there was somebody like him.

 

  Now he just had to get the other bunny’s attention again. 

 

 


	4. When The Storm Blows In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything happens so fast after the spring of 68'. Soon, Jack helped defeat the one and only Pitch Black and now a guardian. Then the shit hits the fan. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated this chapter so there shouldn't be as many mistakes as there were and im in the process of fixing the other chapters!!!!!  
> And sorry for the cussing in this chapter!!!  
> SORRY SORRY SORRY that this is taking so long to upload!!! I got caught up in my AP work for school and the 5 papers i have to write. Who makes kids write papers during summer. Thank you for being patiant with me. I hope you like this chapter. Thank you for the comments and kudos!!!!! Keep it coming! Ya'll are amazing!!!!Now to the chapter that was promised(:

They had done it. They had defeated the boogeyman other wise known as Pitch Black. And Jack Now has believers. Something he’s never had before. He didn’t know it could feel so good. It went along way to fill that hole that had been in his chest for along time. After they had kicked ass and taken names they went back to the North Pole to relax after their hard won victory. And for Jack, that’s when the shit hit the fan.

*****

Sitting in the window seal, Jack had his back to the window, hood up, and was facing the other guardians. Guardian. He was still trying to rap his head around it. It had been so long since anybody had seen him let along talk to him. Lost in his own thoughts about what had happened, he didn’t realize the other’s had slowly stopped talking and were staring at him. 

Jerking his head up he asked, “Why is everybody staring at me?”

“Jack, come, join us by the fire,” the huge Russian man said with a grin that only came with drinking too much eggnog. 

“Ya’ snowflake, come down her’e an’ join us. An’d for bloody sakes, take that ridic’ous cloke of yo’urs off.” The bunny stated not very nicely. 

“Umm guys, winter spirit here. The last thing I need is to sit by the fire unless you want to take care of sick me,’ Jack fired back, ‘and no, I wont take my cloak off.”

“Why won’t you take your cloak off Jack?” Tooth asked in her singingish (is that a word? Oh well. It is now) voice. Sandy looked up from his sand he had been playing with and signed a question mark above his head. 

“I don’t want you to see the mess that is me. And I don’t want to take it off.” Jack said without much angry, only sadness. “Well more like I don’t want Bunny to see. He might hate me even more than he already does.” But Jack kept that thought to him. 

“Why? Afra’d we migh’t kick ya’ out cause yo’ur to ug’ly?” Bunny tosses the challenge down.

“WHAT IF I AM?” the others let out a gasped at Jacks out burst but he kept going, digging his own hole. “I haven’t been who I really am for 250 years! Let alone have I let anybody see somebody see my face!” He is standing by the point, one hand on the window just incase he needs to leave before this gets any more unpleasant.

"Jack, why would you be afraid to show your face?" Tooth asks getting up and slowly moving towards Jack.

" Cause I don't look like right! I’m ugly and wrong! For all I know, I am the only cross breed of my kind." Jack says to Tooth. 

"You can't be the only one of your kind. And what do you mean cross breed?" Tooth comes closer to Jack. Close enough to touch. To just reach out and touch. 

But that’s never been in the cards for him. 

"And what if I am? For all I know I am! I’ve never seen anybody look like me.” ‘Bunny looks like you’ his mind points outs, “Cross breed? Two different things put together. You have your fairies. North is human, an immortal yes, but human. Bunny here is a kangaroo" Bunny cuts off Jack. 

"Watch yo'rself frostbite. I'm a Pooka" Bunny buts in.

"Ok fine. You’re a Pooka. The only one that might be alone is Sandy! Nobody creates the beautiful dreams like he can." Jack sends a small smile to Sandy, not that they can see it with his cloak on but he likes to think that Sandy knows anyways. He starts to panic a little cause now they really wanted him to take off his cloak. 

"Jack, we will not be judging you with no cloak." North says with the up most sincerity that only he could pull of without sounding sarcastic. He hadn't said much. Like he was waiting till it all came out to comment on. 

"Come on Frostbite. Just take o'ff the bloody cloak." Bunny got up and moved closer to Jack.

"Why are you making a big deal about my cloak? Why should it matter?" Jack said almost screaming, his voice cracking. He started gasping, like he was going to cry. Bunny took a few more steps towards Jack, his ears turning back and forth trying to pick up every little noise. This make Jack gasp a little harder knowing he couldn't do that with his broken ears. Knowing he may never be able to do that. 

"We want to get to know you. And with that we want to know what you look like. You saved our believers. Made them believe in us again. You saved us. We really couldn't care that you made be more than one species. Look at me. I have feathers. I touch kid’s bloody teeth. North makes toys for kids. Bunny paints eggs for them. Sandy gives the children of the world good dreams. And you, Jack, help them have fun. You make them smile. We could care less what you look like. You make them happy. That’s all that matters."   
With this out burst, Tooth leans over and hugs Jack. He shudders a little. This was his first real hug. He was tired of hiding who he was. He was sick of being scared all the time. His shoulders trembled as he let out a sob tears leaking down his face. He reached around and gave Tooth a hug back.   
Pulling back he shakes his head yes.

"Just don't hate me." Jack says softly, mostly looking at Bunny.

"Nev'er mate." Bunny looks almost apologetic that he pushed Jack this far. Jack reached up and unclasped his cloak and let it fall off his shoulders. Jack looked around at the people he fought to save. The first people to let him into their home. Tooth let out a small sob of her own. Sandy was shocked and a little ! was above his head. North's mouth was a little 0, his eyes wide. Jack took the chance and turned to look at Bunny. His whole body tensed up, his face angry. He reached for Jack and Jack couldn't help but flinch back. Bunny let out a soft whine in the back of his throat and his ears went back. And he was the first to speak.

"Jack, mate,' Jack kindda gasped a little at this. This was the first time bunny used his real name and not a nickname. 'Why?''

He was confused now. "Why what Bunny? Do you think I chose this?" Jack knows he’s being kindda defensive now but can't help it.

"Yo'ur ears." Bunny’s voice is softer than it has ever been while talking to Jack and his ears are now in the same spot Jacks are. Back. Jack lifts his hand up and notices the small trickle of blood going down his neck from his ears. 

"Oh. Guess I should untie them." Jack lets out a small bittersweet laugh but doesn’t go and untie his ears. Bunny moves closer and lifts a paw and snaps the cord holding his ears back and they snap up, happy to be untied, but the tips, like always, floppy. Bunny lets out another whine and moves his paw up to the tips of Jacks ears trying to straighten them back out. He tried but then they just flopped back down. Tooth let out a huge sop and rapped her arms around herself. Sandy’s pictures were flipping so fast they were unreadable. North looked deactivated, like all the joy had left the world.

"Oh Jack, why? WH'Y WOU'LD YA'H DO THIS TO YA'H SELF??" Bunny let out a choke. There was this bitter look on his face but his eyes held so much sadness that Jack found it hard to hold back tears. He failed to do so.

"I did what I had to! You try losing all your memories and not knowing how you go ears and a fluffy tail!! You try surviving attacks because you are different from the other spirits!" Jack spit out the gasped and clapped a hand over his mouth. He really did not mean to say. He never meant to bring it up ever again.

North looked up sharply from the spot on the ground he had been staring at. "Jack, what do you means, getting attacked for being different?" 

Jack looked straight at North, "I DIED! Do you know how rare it is for a spirit to die before they turned? It almost never happens. Let alone this spirit become a Guardian. And trying being the most hated spirit just because of your season. For doing the only thing you know how to do. TRY HATING YOUR SELF FOR 300 HUNDRED YEARS BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHY YOUR SO DIFFERENT FROM EVERYBODY ELSE AND GETTING WALKED THROUGH EVERYDAY! YOU HAVE NO IDEA! NONE! YOU HAVE NO REASON TO JUGDE ME FOR KEEPING THIS A SECERT! BY KEEPING THIS A SECERT, IT KEEPED ME ALIVE!"   
After Jack let this out he ran out of steam. He wasn't even angry any more. Just drained. He let out a shaky sigh "I would have told you but I was so, so afraid of being shunned even more for part human but also being part bunny. So so afraid and so alone."

Jack looked around once more at the faces of the people he wants to call friends despite the trust issues he knows he has. The faces around him showed so much depth of sadness, self-hate, angry, confusion, and acceptance. Tooth's tears just kept flowing Jack thought she might run dry. Sandman’s just kept a steady flow of pictures that showed the Guardians hugging Jack and beating up the other spirits. Jack gave him a small smile. North's eyes never left Jacks face. The acceptance he felt could have warmed the hearts of all the children of the world. Jack took a deep breath and turned back to Bunny. Bunny's face was the hardest to read but his eyes left him as open as a book. He saw angry, Jack hoped it wasn't at him for keeping this a secret, but he also saw confusion. He didn't understand were that came from.

"Jack, mate, do ya'h know now who ya' reall'y parents were now tha't ya'h got yo'ur memories back?" Bunny asked almost in a whisper, like he was afraid to know the answer.

Ah, there was the confusion was coming from Jack thought to himself but said this in its place. "No, Bunny. The only parents that are shown in the memories are the ones who found me. Why do you ask?"

"Cause, those ears, are of Pooka des'ent. I think ya'h part Pooka, Jack." Bunny let this out.

Tooth stopped sobbing and caught her breath and said, "Bunny, that means you weren't the last one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to add a fight scene let me know. I didnt know if i wanted one in this chapter. i am thining about a fighting scene with Jack fighting in Pooka form. I think next chaper ima have a POV on Bunny from this chapter. And again thanks to all the people who have left kudos and comments. It makes me want to keep writing(:


	5. Well It All Comes Out Sooner Or Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out about Jack's ears Bunny is more confused then ever about what happened after he left his home when Ptch destroyed it. It also gives alittle back story to Bunny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everybody i'm so sorry about not updating sooner but i wrote the chapter and as I was writting my computer crashed and I lost all of what I had wrote. But I love all the comments. All of them!!! Keep them coming!! If you have any ideas or thoughts about where the story should go don't be afraid to comment or shoot me a message! I will try and answer as soon as possible!!. I love you guys!!!!

Bunny’s pov

More Pooka? That was a false dream he’d had years ago. Century’s ago. He had never really gotten over it but he had been dealing with the fact that his entire race had been wiped out by the man they had beaten earlier that day.   
Or so he had thought. But Jack? This trouble-making child forever stuck as a teen a noble Pooka? Not him. He thinks of the loneness that he’s had to go thought after the war that Pitch had started that left him alone. Of the 300 hundred years that Jacks gone though thinking that he was being in itself was wrong? He knew that things had been bad but never to this extent. 

Pulling himself out of his thoughts he looked over to where Jack stood looking like he was about to throw himself out the window. He looked at his poor ears. They were a mess. The tips couldn’t even hold themselves up when he had gone and tried to fix them. 

What had Jack done? 

He knew what he’d done. He tied them back. Looking down he saw what help his ears back. The leather looked worn and was stained in dry blood. But looking closer he saw the fresh blood that permeated it. 

Looking down even farther he saw the ‘tail’ Jack was sporting. It looked like his in shape, but unlike his black, Jack’s was as white as freshly fallen snow. It was rare in the Pooka word that their coloring was all white but it wasn’t unheard of. His mate, his world, had a white coat. Almost silver. A pang of sadness went through him at the thought of his mate. He hadn’t thought of her this whole time, which was almost unthinkable. He markings were a dark black on her white coat. He still remembers the day he laid eyes on her.   
His eyes went back to Jack. The boy looked terrified to even look him in the eye. 

“Jack,’ he looked up beneath that mop of white hair, “ma’te, have ya’ ev’er transf’rmed into ya’ full human or full Pooka fo’rm?” He was curious to know. 

Jack answered slowly like he was picking his every word, “There was, at a time in which that I could, you know, change from one to the other. A long long time ago, but now I fear if that if I switch to one, I couldn’t change back.” Jack’s voice cracked at the end. He felt his heart breaking for the immortal teenager. The boy had been alone for so long. At this point Jack edged closer to the window. 

“Hey North, mate, I think ya sho’uld give Jackie here a roo’m.” I turned to North and saw the surprise at my suggestion. 

“Ey, that would be very good idea” He agreed quickly. “Come Jack, we find you cold room even in this palace of warmth,” North laid a hand on Jack’s shoulder. Jack flinched ever so slightly.

“Frostbite, tomo’rrow we sho’uld work on you’r shifting. I might kn’ow a thing or two bout it.” I gave a small smile to him and you would have thought that I had just given him the world with the way his eyes lit up. After that he fell in line with North and walked out of the room.

“Bunny, can you really help Jack?” Tooth looked up nervously. Sandy looked almost the same but he made a picture of Jack’s ears and the break in them.

“I belie’ve that I can help him. And Sandy I mi’ght have something that can help. But after what the’y have been tho’ugh I don’t know if they will ever stand up by the’m self’s again. I am curio’us to see his marks.” I say.

“Marks? What marks?” Tooth looked a little worried at this and Sandy had a big question mark over his head.  
I sit down and they follow behind. I wasn’t surprised that they didn’t know what this was due to me almost never talking about my homeland for the pain whiplashed that almost always followed.

“Marks on my hom’e land show what family ya bel’ong to. I, having dark marks, bel’ong to the Bunnymund (Sorry I don’t know what actually family he does belong to so I just used his last name. If you do know, comment or message me so I can correct myself, Thanks!! Now back to the story….). My mate, she ha’d coat so white, it was alm’ost silver. Her marks were dark as night and m’ade her stand out in crowd. Used to drive he’r mad about how ya could always see her in the snow due to her marks.”  
North walks back in with out Jack.

“Jack was almost asleep by the time I left.” The big man says in almost a wisper as if Jack was in the same room. 

“An’yway’ I cut back in, ‘By the look of Jack’s ears and ta’il he looks to be almost a silver. If I see his marks, I mi’ght be able to place what fam’ily he came from. What I want to kno’w is how he got here.”  
North nods and says “I thought you were the last one.”

“Mate, I thought I was to.”

“But wait, if Jack can’t change back into Pooka, think about what if others can’t? Like they are stuck as something other than their kind. There could be more of you.” All of this just spilling out of Tooth’s mouth.  
It gets me to thinking about how many got past Pitch went he tried to wipe us all out. 

“Well Ima goi’ng back to my warren. Ill be back tom’orrow to help Jack. Or I mig’ht take him to the warren. It might be more comfo’rtable there.” I rise from my chair.

“Yes we will see you tomorrow.” North nods almost looking as sleepy as his elfs that are strung around the place.   
Tapping my foot on the ground, my hole appers and I slip off to my warren to think about ways to help Jack. And maybe get some answers about what really happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did yal think? Dont forget to kudo and comment and if you really like it bookmark or what ever!!! I love all the comments and if i havn't commented back i plan to and just havn't made it that far!! Again I love you guys and I would love if yal messaged me!! I promise I don't bite! Lol wel untill the next chapter! Bye!!


End file.
